


You are my home...

by Gracie_P8



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracie_P8/pseuds/Gracie_P8
Summary: Based on the Tumblr prompt: Come Home. First-person POV, Dmitri.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	You are my home...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I haven’t written Anastasia fanfics in a while!  
> What I WILL be doing for my Anatasia fics is trying to finish “Dreams of My Past (Rewritten)”. “In My Dreams, Shadows Call…” I just don’t know. I’ve neglected that fic for so long that I might have to shelve it and rewrite it because looking back… I think I can work on it and develop some ideas.  
> Based on the Tumblr prompt: Come Home. First person POV, Dmitri.

I sulked back as I sat on my suitcase, absorbing the sights of Paris one last time. I knew I should be heading to the train station right now as it was already late but… somehow, I couldn’t leave. I know it’s foolish and selfish but… I knew that Anya, no, Anastasia, would come to me… I don’t know where I would go, London, Rome… _anywhere_ far from here, knowing I can’t be with _her_ … 

The sound of footsteps filled my ears before I looked up to see the woman. No, _it can’t be…_ it’s _impossible,_ princesses _don’t_ marry street rats like me! 

“If you ever see me from a carriage again, don’t wave, don’t smile…” I raised a hand to silence her “I don’t want to be in love with someone I can’t have for the rest of my life. Goodbye, Your Majesty.” I bowed before picking up my suitcase ignoring the cold ache in my chest. 

“I always dreamed my first kiss would be in Paris with a handsome prince.” She finally spoke up. I stopped and turned to face the woman, eyes filled with determination and a regal aura surrounding her, with a command equal to that of any royal. 

"I'm _not_ your prince, Anya," I averted my gaze as I continued walking away. 

“The Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov would care to disagree!” She yanked the suitcase out of my hands and placed it on the floor, I stood there rooted in shock before she grabbed me and whispered into my ear _“Dima,”_

I blushed before her hands caressed my face and pulled me into a kiss. Her lips were so soft and warm… I wrapped my arms around her waist and electricity raced through my veins. _So this is home, love and family, huh?_

No words needed to be spoken as they softly separated. I gazed at Anya lovingly with a tender smile on my face. I didn’t need to say anything. I lifted Anya off from the ground and set her nimbly down, offering her my arm almost as if to say “ _Come home with me,”_

As she took my hand, our eyes met and my heart fluttered in my chest. 

All was well, Anya found what she was looking for and I found what I was looking for. I found her again from that crowd of thousands... 

We were finally home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, come and geek out with me on Tumblr @gracie-p8officialblog or my Anastasia side-blog @dimasbeans


End file.
